


Oz Drabble Tree Knows Best

by trillingstar



Series: Oz Drabble Trees [3]
Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: oz_wishing_well, Drabble Collection, Drabble Tree, Gen, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles for Tree #5 @ <a href="http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com">oz_wishing_well</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Drabble Tree Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [кто знает лучше](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662017) by [Herber_baby17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17)



> Jump phrase in bold.  
> 

  
1\. Beecher/Keller, 100 words.  
2\. Beecher/Keller, 100 words.  
3\. Tim McManus, 100 words.  


1\. Beecher/Keller.

**The silence burns** hot with unexpressed rage.

There's no time for bullshit.

"Ronnie Barlog's about to sell you out," he says quietly. He's yelling the words in his head, shaking Chris forcefully, punching him, begging, willing him to pay attention.

There – yes! Chris leans forward in his chair, ready to talk, ready to listen. Something in Toby's chest unclenches in relief.

Chris waits until they lock eyes. "You're a goddamn liar."

Toby gapes at Chris, then sets his jaw. "Fine," he says tightly. "Write me from death row."

There's no forgiveness to be found here, only his own wishful thinking.

 

2\. Beecher/Keller.

"I'm all alone!" Toby wails.

Bodies pressed firmly together, Chris rests his chin on Toby's back. Closing his eyes, he inhales tangy nightmare sweat, generic shampoo, the coating of fear on Toby's skin.

"No, you're not, you're not," Chris murmurs, petting the back of Toby's head, his mouth barely touching skin, tasting.

He slides one arm around Toby's chest, feels the hitched breath, wishes he didn't have to be so crude, but even after Schillinger's tutelage, Toby's naive. He needs **a shove in** Chris's **direction**, and after he takes three steps back, he'll come even closer.

Chris reaches and strokes.

 

3\. Tim McManus, Other(s).

"You sure about this number, sweetheart?"

Cindy snaps her gum. "Lemme see the invoice. Yeah, this guy here-" She points at the form. "Called it in himself, said he was personally overseeing everything." She rolls her eyes. "'Cause I needed to know that."

"Awright, if that's what it says, that's what we'll deliver."

"That's what it says." Cindy sounds snippy. She takes a sip of her diet cola through the straw.

"Cin, c'mon. Sixty sheets, **all that glass**! For a _jail_."

"Some kinda freak show, that's for sure," she sniffs.

"You got that right. Hey, so I'm askin' for McManus?"  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Oz Drabble Tree Knows Best](http://oz_wishing_well.livejournal.com/23717.html).  
> 


End file.
